


Guardian

by hunters_retreat



Series: Sentence/Word Count Challenges [10]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M, Teal'c is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment_fic!!</p></blockquote>





	Guardian

 

Daniel sighed into the kiss, taking his time to explore the curves of Jack’s warmth beneath him when Jack suddenly broke away looking at the tent opening. Daniel pulled his face closer, understood how hard this was on Jack, how new all of this was to them both, to the whole team really.

“Don’t worry Jack, Teal’c is watching out for us.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment_fic!!


End file.
